Destiny High
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: \This is a crack fic. There might not be any other chapters, though!/ Axel has just come back from Twilight Town, to Destiny Islands. He has enrolled in Destiny High - A school for the gifted. Lot's of crazy things will happen. Read at your own risk. YAOI/Shounen-ai. GuyLove. Bromance. Akuroku and many other pairings. Like I said, there might not be any other other chapters. x:


**********DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Axel's POV:**

My name's Axel Re'ven.

I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a junior in high school. Today is my first day at Destiny High.

Of course, the school year has already started, being it's mid-October, but yeah. I'm cool like that.

I get strait A's, I'm obsessed with fire, my middle name is Akuseru, my parents are dead, I have one brother - that I haven't seen in forever, and -on top of all that- I get to see my best friend.

I haven't seen or spoken to him since before I moved. I just hope he isn't mad at me.

Right now, I'm standing in front of Mister Strife, my new principle's desk. He's shuffling through papers, and all that.

Probably trying to look sophisticated.

**.:.:.:.**

"So," Mister Strife began, "You're Axel."

I nodded and he continued, "I'm sure you have all your supplies… You have your schedule?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Good, then all you need is a tour," he grinned maliciously.

I watched as he dialed a number on his old-fashioned-phone.

"Good morning, can you please send my brother down here? Uh-huh. Yeah. He needs to give the new student a tour. Okay. Thanks."

He turned to me once more, "I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Axel."

Weren't teachers/principles supposed to call their students by their last names? This was kind of creepy.

"Yes, I know, Mister Strife, this is no ordinary school."

It was true. This school was anything, but ordinary.

It was for the 'gifted'. Those who had magic.

Me, myself, I could control fire.

I get called a pyromaniac often.

"Cloud," he said.

"Huh?" I responded, dumbstruck.

He sighed, "Cloud. My name is Cloud. Please don't call me by my last name," he pouted, "It makes me feel old."

Just then, I saw a black portal open up behind him.

I was about to say something, when a blond boy came out of it with a finger pressed to his lips.

He wanted me to be quiet.

I watched as he creeped over to Cloud and whispered something in his ear.

_"That's because you are old, Cloudie."_

Cloud jumped, and the blond boy scurried back into his portal.

"Roxas!" Cloud screamed, obviously annoyed, "What did I tell you about using dark portals?"

The blond boy, now identified as Roxas -my best friend- opened up a vent (in the ventilation shaft) and poked his head out.

He stuck his tongue out and said, "If you use them too much, your heart will succumb to the darkness. Put simply, you'll lose your heart."

Cloud seethed, "If you know that, then why do you use them in such a carefree way?"

Roxas sighed, and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Cloud. How many times do I have to tell you this?" he pointed to himself, and made some motions with his hands.

Sign language.

Great, now I don't know what he's saying.

Cloud looked like he was about ready to explode, when there was a loud bang.

**Roxas' POV:**

I moved my head out of the small opening and back into the shaft, to see my brother crawling towards me.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Roxas! We gotta run! Riku's mad!" He all-but screamed.

"What did you do this time!" I hissed at him.

"I… uh, sort of… hooked him up, with that creepy chick in our fourth hour."

I stared blankly at him for a moment, then reached over and grabbed his arm.

"To the portal!" I yelled, and looked down at Cloud.

He was not pleased.

"I-uh… I mean… Run!"

Sora poked my shoulder, and said, "Crawl."

I grinned sheepishly, and began to crawl forward.

I let Sora get in front of me, so he could go out through the vent.

"SORA!" yelled Riku.

I began pushing him, "Hurry, Sora. He's coming!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

As he made it onto the ground, then shaft began shaking.

There was no way I'd make it in time.

"SORA! YOU BASTARD!" I screeched.

Riku, obviously mistaking me for Sora, grabbed my ankle and began dragging me.

**Axel's POV:**

"So, Sora… You hooked Riku up with Janine?" asked Cloud.

Sora grinned, "Haha, yeah. Not a very smart idea…"

"Shouldn't we help Roxas?" I asked worriedly.

"AHH! NO! NOO!" came Roxas from the shaft, "I'M NOT SORA!"

Cloud sighed, "Yeah I guess we should."

I quickly stepped on Cloud's desk, earning a 'hey!' and looking into the shaft.

Riku was still dragging Roxas by his ankles, but Roxas was bleeding.

I jumped in and crawled towards them, "Let him go!"

"Stay out of this Re'ven!" Riku growled.

Yeah, me and Riku knew each other.

We were actually pretty close.

Not as close and Roxas and I, though.

"Riku! That isn't Sora! That's Roxas!" I yelled.

He looked dubious at first, but he then moved Roxas in a position that he could see his face.

His eyes were shut tight, a mixture of pain and fear plastered onto his face.

It dawned on Riku, and he released his grip.

"S-Sorry, Roxas," he muttered.

"S'Okay," He whispered.

"Is everything okay in there?" Asked Cloud.

"Y-Yeah!" Called Roxas.

Suddenly, darkness surrounded the three of us, and the next thing we knew, we were laying on the floor of the office.

"Just a… big misunderstanding," Roxas said, while getting up.

As he was getting up, the pain in his ankles increased and he fell into my arms.

"You okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah... I just have some minor scratches. That's all," he replied.

"That's not minor," I said, "You're bleeding."  
"I'll get a band-aid after, okay?"

"Fine."

Roxas looked over at Sora, who was cowering behind Cloud.

"Hey Cloud?" He asked, "Can I speak with Sora for a minute… in private?"

Cloud grinned, "Sure," he then pushed Sora towards us.

He looked over at me, and his face flushed, "Thanks. I'll give you your tour in a few minutes."

He limped over and grabbed Sora by his arm, and dragged him out into the hall.

I quickly followed after them, making sure to keep a distance so I wasn't spotted.

**Roxas' POV:**

"Sora," I said, "You're dead."

"I'm s-sorry Roxas! C-Calm down!"

"I am calm, Sora," I grinned.

I quickly summoned my Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

I dragged them on the floor as I walked towards him.

His face became stoic, expressionless.

He summoned his own Keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

And so we fought.

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING! _**  
**_~R AND R!~_**  
**_(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)_**


End file.
